ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2
Story They arrive at the castle, with the drawbridge lowered over a moat, and Lucci standing at the entrance. The gang gets out of the car, and John stares at Lucci. Lucci activates the Ultimatrix, and slaps it down. He turns into Ripjaws, and walks into the moat, going underwater. John: You guys go on ahead. Gwen: There’s no way we’re letting you fight him by yourself. John: He went underwater to do just that. (Slaps down Omnitrix) Ripjaws (John): Ripjaws! (Ripjaws runs forward, and dives into the water. Gwen and Kevin run across the drawbridge, going inside the castle.) End Scene Underwater, John Ripjaws sees Lucci Ripjaws swimming, his feet merged into a tail. John Ripjaws’ feet merge, and he swims at Lucci Ripjaws. The two collide and interlock, the two fighting for control. Ripjaws (John): Where’d you get this new watch? Ripjaws (Lucci): From my new employer. In exchange for my services in getting him the Omnitrix, I get to test run this new one. Lucci Ripjaws’ tail turns into feet, and he kicks John Ripjaws away. Lucci twists the Ultimatrix then hits it. He turns into a big bipedal crocodile, about 12 feet tall. His body is covered in blue scales. His legs are bulky, and his lower jaw is bigger than the upper jaw. He has a tail, and three red spikes, one on his head, one on the upper back, and one on the tail. He has claws. Ripjaws: Kevin did a poor job explaining this. Ultimate Ripjaws: It’s beyond your tiny human mind to be able to understand. Ultimate Ripjaws’ feet merge with his tail, and he swims forward. In a moment, he was almost at Ripjaws, his mouth open to bite down. Ripjaws barely moves out of the way in time. Ultimate Ripjaws turns on a dime, and gets Ripjaws in between his mouth. Ripjaws struggles to keep it open, his tail turning into feet. Ripjaws gets out, and Ultimate Ripjaws snaps down. Ripjaws then hits the Omnitrix. Jetray: Jetray! You’re pretty (panicking) fast! Jetray swims away, as Ultimate Ripjaws snaps at him. Jetray swims at an extreme speed, with Ultimate Ripjaws right behind him, keeping up. Jetray fires a neuroshock from his tail, hoping to stop him. However, the neuroshock bounces off his scales, not even fazing him. Jetray turns around, and swims past Ultimate Ripjaws. Ultimate Ripjaws turns and chases, going to punch Jetray. Jetray moves out of the way, and Ultimate Ripjaws hits the moat wall. Jetray: Ha! Pretty slow, aren’t you? (sticks tongue out at Ultimate Ripjaws. Ultimate Ripjaws turns, looking up at Jetray.) Come and get me. Jetray swims up, and Ultimate Ripjaws follows. Jetray breaks out of the water, and flies into the air. He turns around, and hits the Omnitrix, flying back down towards the water.) Big Chill: This better work! Ultimate Ripjaws breaks the surface of the water, and Big Chill turns intangible, going through and freezing Ultimate Ripjaws and the water. He flies down into the moat, freezing it over. He then comes back up, and lands in front of Ultimate Ripjaws, completely frozen. Big Chill: (sighs) That was harder than I thought it would be. Voice: I never thought that he’d actually do this. (Big Chill reverts, and John turns to see Azmuth.) Azmuth: An evolution feature? That’s begging for trouble, and it’s shoddy work at best. Though, I must admit, Albedo did a decent job with it. John: Albedo? Azmuth: One of my assistants. He always believed that he was smarter than me. John: Can you link my Omnitrix to his, to give me the evolution feature? Azmuth: No! The function is worthless. No, I’m removing the Ultimatrix. Command Function Override Code 10. Decouple Omnitrix Command Code 000 - Release Coupling 000. Ultimatrix: Access denied. Azmuth: What? (Ultimate Ripjaws reverts, and Lucci breaks free from the ice. He jumps from the ice, and lands on the castle. He then jumps into the distance, disappearing.) Blast it! John: (Clears throat, holding out Omnitrix.) Azmuth: Fine! (Jumps onto John’s arm, and twists the Omnitrix.) There. I’ve synced the Omnitrix to the “Ultimatrix.” You should now have access to the evolved forms. Now, I need you to capture Albedo. He should be in the castle, leading this band of misfits. John: I need to make sure Gwen and Kevin are okay anyway. (John runs across the drawbridge, going inside.) End Scene Inside the main lobby area, Gwen and Kevin have been captured and tied up in energy ropes. Techadon, the Vreedles, Vulkanus with a new suit, Charmcaster, Hex, Sevenseven and Animo on his groundhog are in the room. Techadon: Now that the hero has lost his friends, he is powerless against us. Terraspin: Don’t be so sure about that, Albedo. (A gust of wind blows through the room, blowing the majority of the villains down. They get up, and see Terraspin standing on a banister above.) Hex: So, he does have that form. Charmcaster: Him!? 'Mercuta Verditis! '(Fires a powerful mana blast, which hits Terraspin. Terraspin doesn’t move, and was unharmed.) Hex: It’s no use, Charmcaster. He’s immune to mana. It’s best if we stand down. Charmcaster: But Uncle! Gwen: Uncle? You two are related. Techadon: What are you imbeciles waiting for? Destroy him! The Vreedles open fire at Terraspin. Terraspin jumps into the air, and his body spins, creating a gust of wind, blocking the attack. Sevenseven flies under and throws a grenade at his back. It explodes, knocking Terraspin out of the sky. He spins, releasing wind to have himself hover above the ground. Vulkanus jumps, slamming his arms into Terraspin, knocking him to the ground. Terraspin lands on his back, and the groundhog pins him to the ground. Terraspin: Get off! (The groundhog starts to bite at him, and he retracts into the shell.) Okay. Now’s as good as time as any to try it out. Terraspin extends one arm, and he hits the Omnitrix. It grows four spikes, and he glows green. His shell turns round, and a blueish color, having six ports on the chest. His head comes out, revealing a long neck and head like a snapping turtle. His skin is dark blueish, and his flipper arms come out, pushing the groundhog off. He extends his feet, and spins, getting to his feet. Ultimate Terraspin: Ultimate Terraspin! Now, let’s see what this thing can do! Vulkanus charges towards, and Ultimate Terraspin raises his arm. It turns into a fan gun, and the rotor spins, releasing a tornado, which catches Vulkanus, blowing him into Sevenseven. Sevenseven and Vulkanus fall from the sky, crashing into the ground. He then releases wind from his chest, and starts floating off the ground. Spikes grow out of the sides of his shell, and he starts spinning, flying at the Vreedles. They open fire at him, but the attacks bounce off his shell. Ultimate Terraspin tackles and tears through the Vreedles. Ultimate Terraspin lands on his feet, and turns to see Animo’s groundhog charging him. Ultimate Terraspin fires a tornado from his chest, hitting the groundhog and lifting him up. The groundhog falls, landing on top of Animo. Ultimate Terraspin: Now this is awesome! (Is hit by laser blast, and Ultimate Terraspin stumbles forward. He turns, seeing the Techadon.) Techadon: Impossible! How did you obtain the Ultimatrix? I made sure that it couldn’t be removed at all! Ultimate Terraspin: Azmuth is smarter than you give him credit for. He synced the Omnitrix to the Ultimatrix, giving me this form. Techadon: No! I won’t believe it! Techadon charges forward to punch Ultimate Terraspin. Ultimate Terraspin dodges, and bites the Techadon head, tearing off the face. Inside, was Albedo, a Galvan. He hops down, and starts to run. He’s then caught in a mana bubble. Albedo: Hey! What is this!? Gwen: Your defeat. (Gwen and Kevin walk over, freed from their bonds.) Kevin: Now, what do we do with those two? (Pointing to Hex and Charmcaster.) Ultimate Terraspin: (facing Hex and Charmcaster) I’m willing to let you guys go. In exchange, you two don’t cause us anymore trouble, and you will owe me one. Charmcaster: Forget it! I’m going to tear you apart! (Hex raises his arm, stopping her.) Hex: Why are you offering this to us? (Ultimate Terraspin stares at him, and the two nod.) Let us go, Charmcaster. (Hex starts to leave. Charmcaster screams in frustration, and follows.) End Scene Magister Patelliday and a large series of Plumbers are there at the castle. Sevenseven, Vulkanus, The Vreedles and Animo are in hand cuffs, and are taken away. John, Gwen and Kevin were watching, Gwen still holding onto Albedo. Albedo: How dare you treat such a superior mind like this? Kevin: This guy’s pretty annoying. Azmuth: So, you did it. (They see Azmuth appear.) John: Thanks to the new Ultimate forms. Azmuth: Now, you have to stop Lucci. John: Yeah, yeah. To get the Ultimatrix back. Azmuth: That, but also to the threat that he poses to the galaxy. Kevin: What do you mean? Azmuth: Before he was turned into a human, Lucci single-handedly killed off the rest of his species, the Appoplexians. He is the last of them, and truly different. While Appoplexians are hotheaded, impulsive, and programmed for aggression, Lucci exhibits none of those traits. He’s cold, cunning, and uncaring. Lucci eliminated them, as he saw them weak. Despite the horrible punishment, Lucci being stuck in human form is safer for everyone. With the Omnitrix, you could revive the Appoplexians, John, but perhaps it’s better if you don’t. Gwen: That’s horrible. Azmuth: Indeed. Now, I’ll be taking Albedo. And I’ll be sure to punish him for releasing Lucci and stealing my Omnitrix. Albedo: It was given to me. Azmuth: Unwillingly. Now. (Azmuth and Albedo teleport away.) John: Come on. We’ve got a crazy to stop. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Magister Patelliday *Plumbers Villains *Negative 10 **Vreedle Brothers ***Octagon Vreedle ***Rhomboid Vreedle **Techadon Robot **Vulkanus **Hex **Sevenseven **Charmcaster **Dr. Animo **Rob Lucci **Albedo Aliens By John: *Ripjaws *Jetray *Big Chill *Terraspin *Ultimate Terraspin (first appearance) By Lucci: *Ripjaws *Ultimate Ripjaws (first appearance) Spells *Mercuta Verditis Trivia *It's revealed that John as Rath is the last true Appoplexian left, as Lucci is now human. *This is the first time two people turn into the same alien to fight each other. *This is the first episode to reveal original aliens for the series. *Hex and Charmcaster seem to recognize the form of Terraspin. *Hex and Charmcaster are now in debt to John. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Rob Lucci Arc Category:John Smith 10: Techadon Arc Category:Two-Part Episodes